


Creep

by kxttyuwu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxttyuwu/pseuds/kxttyuwu
Summary: Y/n was in search for a devil fruit, but meets an interesting crew during their search(Readers gender is neutral but smut scenes will have both male and female, yes Sanji is still gonna drool over the reader lol)
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Smoker (One Piece)/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, please read notes at end

It has been three months since you’ve arrived at Drum Island. Your original plan was to grab a devil fruit that had been hidden on this island, but instead your crew left you behind because Blackbeard showed up. He destroyed the kingdom and left it without a king.   
  
In all honesty, things are running smoothly without that king. You had taken shelter, not long after blackbeard left, in a tree looking house. It seemed like nobody had been living in it, so you made yourself at home. Of course you had continued your search for the devil fruit.

The devil fruit you’ve been looking for is called vamp-vamp fruit, (idk if there is one or if anyone's eaten it so shushhh) nobody understood why you wanted it but it was your main goal, and you weren’t leaving this island until you’ve found it.

You didn’t really talk to any of the people that live on the island, only a small reindeer who stopped by often, but never talked nor did he tell you his name. He just dropped of healthy fruits.

\----

Sighing deeply, you looked down at the book on your lap. You’ve read this book repeatedly ever since you got here, but it’s as if it’s written in riddles. “Man, I need a break.” You got up, stretched, then got ready to go out. 

You gathered a lunch along with two drinks and put them in your bag after carefully wrapping the lunch. ‘A hike should be nice’ you thought as you opened the front door, the cold breeze hitting you. “Mm, so cool.” You smile, enjoying the cool. 

As you start walking, you feel eyes on you. You ignored it, if they wanted a fight they’d come out. After an hour, the person disappeared. But….you ended up getting lost. ‘Crap...I got too focused on trying to shake that guy..’ Sighing, you just continue to walk. 

About 30 minutes later, you smelted iron in the air. You paid no mind, just trying to find a place to sit and eat. You decided behind a rock, blocking the wind. For some reason, the closer you got to the rock, the stronger the smell got. It started to concern you, but you continued to walk, not letting your guard down. 

Taking a seat, you felt uneasy. The smell was becoming unbearable, so you decided to seek it out. Little did you know…….


	2. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation on how the vamp-vamp fruit works, and meeting a moss head.

The smile that was currently on your face couldn't explain how happy you felt right now. The very thing keeping you on this island just happens to be in front of you. It looked different from what you thought, but it was definitely the Vamp-Vamp devil fruit. Its shape resembled a bat, with a dark red color. 

Overjoyed, you instantly went to eat it. Laughing happily, you brought the fruit to your mouth. “OI! WAIT PLEASE!!!!” A voice screamed out, running towards you. Alas, the excitement was the only thing you could focus on, so you didn’t hear the warnings and bit into the devil fruit.

That was the last thing you remember before passing out.

\------------

A faint sound of voices filled the room you were in, worried, you struggled, but you couldn’t move. Your vision hadn’t fully recovered, so you couldn't see anything, just listen. 

“Do you think they’ll be ok, Doctorina?” A small voice asked, “Yea, when they ate that fruit, it sent their body into shock. Needs them to be asleep while it takes over.” A female voice could be heard. “B-b-but they’ll be fine, right?” The small voice trembled a bit, worried.

Who kidnapped you? And what were they talking about? “They should be waking up any second,” the female voice said, “tighten the restraints.” Panicking, you try to thrash around and open your eyes. You only succeeded in opening your eyes, it took a second, but the fogginess went away and you could see your surroundings clearly now. Standing above you was an old lady and a small reindeer. 

“Huh..” You looked curiously at the reindeer, he looked familiar..

“T-their awake!” The reindeer ran to hide, only to be stopped by the lady. “We need to look at them now since they're awake. Now, could you tell us what happened and how you’re feeling.” She asked, looking at you with no emotion. 

“W-well, I remember eating a devil fruit after smelling some awful iron smell.” You explained, still curious about what happened yourself. “Then they blacked out, but did you not hear my warnings at all?!?!!” The reindeer yelled, looking angry. 

“No, I was too happy. I finally found what I was looking for all along.” You said with a smile. Now all you have to do is see how the Vamp-Vamp fruit works. The lady, who you assumed was the doctor, went on about how the fruit is deadly and only people with a certain blood type can eat it and survive. It was b/t, which happened to be yours. 

Your smile only grew as she continued to talk, telling you what she knew about the vamp-vamp fruit. It wasn’t much knowledge, but her reindeer said he’d help you figure it out the best he could. “Man, all this learning and talking is making me hungry,” you sighed, feeling your stomach rumble, “think i could get a snack?” You asked with a smile, fangs you didn’t know were there suddenly appearing, making Chopper startled. 

“As part of the cons of having the vamp-vamp fruit is that you must always carry an umbrella in the sun, and you need blood or red things. Sweets will also do just fine.” The doctor said before walking to the kitchen, leaving you and Chopper. 

You decided enough talking, more trying out your new power. Standing, you faced Chopper, “How do I transform?” You knew the fruit was part of the Mythical Zoan type. 

\-------

After eating some strawberries and sweets, you and Chopper went outside the castle to practice. You didn’t need to worry about the sun for now, the snow clouds were blocking it. But you kept an umbrella in case.

Chopper didn’t mind helping at all, but the doctor was going to charge you plenty. “Ok, so all you really need to know is; One, just breathe. Two, don’t overwhelm yourself. And three, think about becoming a vampire, and it will happen.” Was it really that simple though? You weren’t so sure it was going to work. 

Closing your eyes, you calmed yourself down, took a deep breath, and focused. You didn’t realise, but your whole body and appearance started to change. You felt yourself in the air, no longer touching the ground. Quickly, you opened your eyes to see you were a few feet off the ground, and you heard flapping. “Wings!” You smiled brightly, but you felt as if the wings weren't the only thing new. 

Your body had fur all over, you had pointy ears atop of your head and a small nose. You were a bat, fantastic! “You have two forms left, focus on one of them now.” Chopper smiled at your excitement. You focused, and started to feel change. You felt your feet touch the snow, but you towered greatly over Chopper. “AAAHH WOAH!!!!” Chopper's eyes bulged out as he saw your current form.

Your wings grew, but lost the fur on them and were replaced with a f/c leathery type. You had also grown large, going from y/h to 7’11”. You had pointy fangs that peek out of your mouth. Your body on the other hand has changed drastically, too. Your skin went from s/c to a pale red. Your eyes also look sharper, having a blood red hue about them.

You came to the sudden realization on why Chopper was so shocked, since your body changed into a bat then grew large, you were completely naked. A blush dusted across your face, moving your hands to cover yourself. Chopper had looked away while you were admiring yourself, but his face was way more red than yours. 

“I-I-I-I’m go-going to g-get you some c-clothes.” He said before running off. As he left, you decided to do the last transformance. It felt different than the other two, this one stretched your body. That's right, the last transformation is just going back to your human form. You still had some small, cute fangs in your human form which was fine, they were still sharp after all.

You shivered, the cold finally hitting you. Being a vampire meant you wouldn’t get hurt by the cold, mainly the heat, but you still could feel the chilly breeze. You sat your naked body down in the snow, waiting for Chopper. 

It took a couple of minutes, but you heard the doctor and Chopper approaching with clothes in hand. But Chopper looked different and he had a sleigh with him. “Get dressed, need you for a supply run.” She simply said tossing the clothes in your direction. 

Once you were dressed, you got into the sleigh with the doctor. “So, what are we getting?” You asked, clueless on how she got supplies. “Just minor things.” She shrugged, sipping on her drink. 

\-----------

Shouting could be heard from inside the restaurant, the doctor had told you to stay put, but you were simply too curious. Going by the door, you peek in. A boy was lying on a table as the doctor pressed on his leg, causing the boy to let out a scream of pain. “Yeesh..” You mumbled, going back to the sleigh. ‘Maybe I could talk to people...haha no too awkward’ You thought, sitting inside the sleigh. 

Time flies when you're thinking, the doctor and Chopper came out with supplies. “How’d it go?” You asked, earning a grunt and a smile from the doctor. You’ll take that as it went well. “To the next town.” She said, relaxing as she sat down. ‘So cool..’ You thought, using your tongue to play with your fangs. 

“Your lucky, kid.” She said, looking away from you and turning her attention to ahead. “Your life span increased once you ate that fruit..” Your eyes widened, not realising. “Your blood also has healing powers if mixed with the right ingredients. You can also mark people by biting them, if you don’t drain them.” She laughed softly, watching your eyes widen even more.

“S-so cool!” You smiled, shaking her hand as you thanked her. Suddenly, the sleigh stopped. “Hm?” You looked to see what was going on, but only to see a shirtless man with moss green hair. “Ahh, finally,” he sighed with relief, “hey, you two, sorry to bother you but could you take me to a nearby village?” He asked, getting closer. 

For some reason your face was heating up and your fangs started to ache. “Y/n, take him back to the village,” she said while handing you a bag, “light a fire and i'll send Chopper to get you.” With that, she kicked you out the sleigh and started to leave. Sure you knew your way there, but she didn’t have to leave you with a shirtless guy you didn’t know.

“U-uh..” You stared at him, not moving from where she kicked you. He said nothing, just helped you up. You thanked him, and started heading towards the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, hope it's alright <3


	3. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you get to taste this mysterious stranger? Or will he just kill you..

“Damn, it's so cold!” The green haired male complained again, making you sigh. “Why don’t you have a shirt or shoes anyways, dumbass..” You asked, annoyance in your tone. He huffed, “I was training. I’m about to again, so I can keep myself warm..” He said, making you sigh once again. 

“Here.” You handed him your long sleeved shirt along with your f/c jacket. You didn’t really need them. “No, I don’t want you to be cold, idiot.” He said, his gaze and tone holding seriousness. “I don’t need them, so take 'em.” You said with a small smile, making a light pink dust across his face. You noticed, although you just thought it was the cold. 

(Read just this part for girls, or if you're a guy that wears them, that's fine) Thankfully though, you were wearing a f/c bra. So your top wasn't completely bare. 

(Oki, back to gen neutral) 

You watched as he put your clothes on, surprisingly they fit just fine. “Thank you.” He said, bowing slightly. “Of course.” You smiled, then turned on your original path and started walking again.

\---------

“I knew it! You got us lost!!” You yelled at the green hair guy, who said his name was Zoro, but you're gonna call him Mossy for now. “I was sure It was this way..” You both ended up going back to find his ship, but he got you both lost. 

Since you were both lost, he just decided to do muscle training to keep warm. “Hey, Mossy,” you teased, “do you think you could help me start a fire?” You asked ever so nicely, only to hear a ‘no’ in response. You continued to ask until he got annoyed. “You never even told me your name.” He said, doing a one-handed handstand in the process. You had watched him do a variety of things, and still, you watched, amazed.

“It’s Y/n..” You said, still in awe. You wanted to be strong like him, not while using your big form but by using actual strength. “H-hey, mossy..” you stared, “could you train me?! I want to be strong like you, so please train me!!” You begged, getting on all fours as you bowed.

He got in his normal stance, the blush from earlier reappearing. For some reason, seeing you down like this, begging, made him feel a slight throb..

“Y-you’ll have to be obedient, do as i say and listen.” He said, turning away so you didn’t see his little friend. “So you’ll train me?!” You beamed, a huge smile on your face. He nodded.

“Oh thank you, Zoro!!” You got up and ran into him, engulfing him into a hug. But, as soon as you hugged, your fangs grew. They were now very visible and were peeking out of your mouth. Shocked by the new feeling, you push away from Zoro, covering your mouth. “Something wrong?” 

“J-just hungry is all…” You weren’t really lying, you felt the craving for blood. Not red things or sweets, but blood. “Oi, your eyes are..turning red..” He started to step back slightly, making you nervous. You needed him..his blood..

“I’m sorry..” Was all you said before charging at him full speed. He was caught by surprise, so you took this as an opportunity to bite, since you were close enough. You weren't going to fully drain him, but maybe find out what marking does. 

Latching onto his neck, you try to ignore the yells of pain he's letting out. Once you start sucking, his pained screams turn into low moans. Confused and full, you release him. “A-are you alright?” He didn’t say anything but he did stand up, blood trickling down his neck. “So you ate that vampire fruit,” he huffs, “that means your stamina increased as well as other things, right?” He asked, still not bothering to look at you

“Y-yea i'm pretty sure.” That was all he needed to hear before his lips were attached to yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, three chapters in one night. I'm gonna hibernate now, but i will update <3 also next two chapters will be smut, both female and male views.


	4. Stanima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!Smut!! Both female and male view are in this chapter, both split up so just scroll down until you see the line for male part <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to fix something last chapter, can't believe I forgot a part of the story lmao💀 also this chapter will be the smut, then next chapter will continue the story <3

Female POV;

Surprised, you pulled back for a second to realize the situation. He stared at you, panting, “Want to warm up with me?” He offered, leaning on a tree that blocked the wind. You didn't say anything as you walked over to him, sinking to your knees as you tugged at his pants. 

“Are you sure you don't want me to pleasure you?” He didn't mind this, but was more interested in eating you out. “No, I want to see that handsome face twist in pleasure.” You purred, pulling his pants down along with his underwear. 

Your e/c eyes widened at his size, not to mention this would be your first time giving head. You started by giving small kisses to his tip, earning a shiver in response. ‘You can do this, it’s just like sucking an ice pop’ you thought to yourself as you slowly inserted him in your mouth.

“Shit..” He hissed at the feeling of fangs rubbing against his dick. “Sorry..” You mumbled, sending vibrations throughout his dick, making him let out a small moan. Zoro figured this was your first time, so he let it slide. 

Before you continued, he gave you some pointers. Nodding, you continued. You swirled your tongue around his tip as you took him deeper, gagging a bit. Feeling his cock twitch, you decide to start bobbing your head. His moans turned you on, a lot. Feeling a heat between your legs, you sped up. 

You just wanted to feel him inside you, rubbing against your walls, hitting your spot. Stopping for a second, you pull your pants off along with your f/c panties. Then you went back to pleasuring him. He growled, grabbing your h/c hair and gripping tightly. 

Reaching your hand between your legs, you feel just how wet you are. You dip your fingers past your folds and start rubbing your bud. Seeing this, Zoro felt himself coming close. You moaned on his member, your clit becoming more sensitive. 

“Fuck..!” He pulled out, coming all over your face. You smiled, licking what you could off your face. “You should come in my mouth next.” You winked, making him chuckle. “Cute, now lean over this tree,” he motioned to the tree he was previously leaning on, “and spread your legs.” 

Gulping at his dominance, you did as told. “U-uhm, this is my f-first time..” You said, your voice soft and trembling along with your legs. Realizing this, Zoro decided to go slow. He was planning on fucking your brains out, but that can be saved for later. ;)

“I won’t be so rough, alright?” He reassured, rubbing your butt. Blushing at his touch, you push your ass on his semi-hard dick. “Eager, are we?” He chuckled, landing a small slap on your ass making you yelp. Hearing him lube himself up, you ready yourself. 

You felt his tip rubbing against your entrance, making you squirm a bit. “Ready?” He asked, earning a small ‘Yes’ from you. Slowly, Zoro pushed himself inside you. You groaned, it was a mix of pleasure and pain. Once he was fully in, he stopped moving, waiting for a confirmation that you were alright. After a few seconds of getting adjusted, you roll your hips. Zoro let out a soft groan, feeling your walls tighten, he took this as a sign and started to thrust.

You were now a moaning mess, it felt like pure bliss whenever he slammed into you. Zoro reached around you and started to rub your clit, earning a loud moan. The heat in your lower stomach started to grow, and it felt as if something was about to snap. 

“Z-zoro, I'm about to c-come..!” You moaned out, tightening your walls around him. “Me too,” he breathed out, slapping your ass. Feeling yourself come undone around him, your knees started to buckle.

“Y/n…!” He moaned, pulling out and releasing on your ass cheeks. Soon after he came and cleaned both of you up, you both talked about going to look for his friends. “You should join us, I think my captain would agree.” So he's a pirate too?!

\--------------------------

Male POV;

Surprised, you pulled back for a second to realize the situation. He stared at you, panting, “Want to warm up with me?” He offered, leaning on a tree that blocked the wind. You didn't say anything as you walked over to him, sinking to your knees as you tugged at his pants. 

“Are you sure you don't want me to pleasure you?” He didn't mind this, but was more interested in sucking you instead. “No, I want to see that handsome face twist in pleasure.” You purred, pulling his pants down along with his underwear. 

Your e/c eyes widened at his size, not to mention this would be your first time giving head. You started by giving small kisses to his tip, earning a shiver in response. ‘You can do this, it’s just like sucking an ice pop’ you thought to yourself as you slowly inserted him in your mouth.

“Shit..” He hissed at the feeling of fangs rubbing against his dick. “Sorry..” You mumbled, sending vibrations throughout his dick, making him let out a small groan. Zoro figured this was your first time, so he let it slide. 

Before you continued, he gave you some pointers. Nodding, you continued. You swirled your tongue around his tip as you took him deeper, gagging a bit. Feeling his cock twitch, you decide to start bobbing your head. His moans turned you on, a lot. Feeling a throbbing between your legs, you sped up. 

You just wanted to feel him inside you, rubbing against your walls, hitting your prostate. Stopping for a second, you pull your pants off along with your f/c underwear. Then you went back to pleasuring him. He growled, grabbing your h/c hair and gripping tightly. 

Reaching your hand between your legs, you feel just how hard you are. You gripped your member, starting to pump slowly. Seeing this, Zoro felt himself coming close. You moaned on his member, your tip becoming sensitive. 

“Fuck..!” He pulled out, coming all over your face. You smiled, licking what you could off your face. “You should come in my mouth next.” You winked, making him chuckle. “Cute, now lean over this tree,” he motioned to the tree he was previously leaning on, “and spread your legs.” 

Gulping at his dominance, you did as told. “U-uhm, this is my f-first time..” You said, your voice soft and trembling along with your legs. Hearing this, Zoro decided to go slow. He was planning on fucking your brains out, but that can be saved for later. ;)

“I won’t be so rough, alright?” He reassured, rubbing your butt. Blushing at his touch, you push your ass on his semi-hard dick. “Eager, are we?” He chuckled, landing a small slap on your ass making you yelp. Hearing him lube himself up, you ready yourself. 

You felt his tip rubbing against your entrance, making you squirm a bit. “Ready?” He asked, earning a small ‘Yes’ from you. Slowly, Zoro pushed himself inside you. You groaned, it was a mix of pleasure and pain. 

Once he was fully in, he stopped moving, waiting for a confirmation that you were alright. After a few seconds of getting adjusted, you roll your hips. Zoro let out a soft groan, feeling your walls tighten, he took this as a sign and started to thrust.

You were now a moaning mess, it felt like pure bliss whenever he slammed into you. Zoro reached around you and grabbed your dick, which was leaking precum, and started to pump. It felt as if something was about to snap below, realizing, you decide to tell Zoro. 

“Z-zoro, I'm about to c-come..!” You moaned out, tightening around him. “Me too,” he breathed out, slapping your ass. Feeling yourself come undone in his hand, your knees start to buckle.

“Y/n…!” He moaned, pulling out and releasing on your ass cheeks. Soon after he came and cleaned both of you up, you both talked about going to look for his friends. “You should join us, I think my captain would agree.” So he's a pirate too?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hh hope this was alright, i'll try to update daily if not every so often <3


	5. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Zoro get stuck in the avalanche, then reader meets the crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say i'm going off the manga n kinda anime lol

After an hour of walking, you started to feel a slight rumbling. Stopping, making Zoro look confused, you look up the mountain you were near and see it. An avalanche coming straight down. Not knowing what to do, you start to strip, not wanting to rip your clothes, and start to shift into your big form that has wings. 

“Woah!” Zoro was very confused now, but you pointed out the avalanche and told him about your idea to fly above the snow while holding him. He seemed reluctant at first, but agreed. You held him bridal style, and started to fly up. You flew a couple feet off the ground, enough to make sure two of you wouldn’t get trapped under the snow. It took a good minute before the avalanche reached where you two previously stood.

After making sure there was no more snow coming down, you softly landed back on the ground with Zoro. “Nice, we didn’t die.” Zoro chuckled, wiggling out of your arms. Was he embarrassed? 

“Hey, Zoro,” You started, transforming back to normal size and getting dressed, “I feel like i know nothing about you.” His gaze was now on you, also realizing this. “Well, if my captain says you can join, maybe once we leave i can tell you what you’d like to know.” He stated, putting his hands in the jacket pockets. 

You smiled, hoping his captain would approve of you. “So, sho-” before you could continue, you were rudely interrupted, “Zoro?!” A male voice called out, making the both of you look ahead. “Huh? Vivi?” He questioned, waiting for the two people to come a bit closer. Once they did, Zoro looked closer at the male with the busted face, it seemed like he was looking at his nose.

“And Usopp? What are you two doing here?” He asked, confused. “That should be our question to you!!!” They yelled, making you jump slightly at the sudden noise. “Oh, who's this?” The female, who you assumed was Vivi, asked as she stared at you, noticing you had no shirt.

Furrowing her brows, she asked where your shirt had gone, and you just pointed at Zoro. She bonked his head, telling him he shouldn't have taken your shirt and jacket. “No no, it’s fine really. I’m fine with the cold, I had eaten the vamp-vamp fruit.” You said, slightly laughing at Zoro getting bonked.

They seemed confused, but you said you’d explain later. “I’m Y/n, by the way.” You said, shaking both of their hands, then continuing to walk after they introduced themselves. 

\--------------

During the walk, Zoro told them about him going swimming, meeting you after getting lost then getting lost with you. Thankfully he left out the sex part. He had asked Usopp to borrow one of his shoes, but obviously got denied. 

“Look! Those houses look familiar.” Vivi pointed out the houses a few feet in front of you all. The villagers were all gathered outside, wondering what was going on all four of you went to the crowd. Zoro had asked one of the villagers what was going on, only for his question to be answered as to why he didn't have shoes on.

You heard one of the people tell Vivi and Usopp that a guy named Dalton had been trapped beneath the snow, and Wapols guards were blocking where he was. The guards went on about how Dalton was dead and anyone who defied their king would also die. 

They were acting like big shots, but you knew if you tried you could take some of them down. “If anyone has a problem, just come take a piece of us if you dare!!” One of them laughed, only to be shut up right away. “Zoro!” You shouted, surprised at his quick action. 

“Here we go.” He was holding the guards long jacket and shoes, making you laugh as he only wanted the guards clothes. “You just wanted clothes?!” Questioned Usopp, Zoro just nodded and handed you the coat after he put the shoes on. 

“So you plan on keeping my clothes?” You asked, a smirk visible on your face as you put the coat on. He laughed softly, “They look pretty cool on me.” Your little moment was interrupted by Usopp saying the guards were getting angry and coming at you all. “Fools.” Was all he muttered before taking them all on.

\----------------

Everyone was surprised that Zoro single handedly took them down. You wanted to be as strong as him. “We need to find Dalton, now!!” Shouted a villager, making everyone rush to find him. You and Zoro had no idea who this guy was but helped anyways, Usopp said he’d explain later.

You knew you could easily find him, all you had to do was smell for a half dead person. Finding him almost immediately, you started to dig. “I found him!!!” You shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. They all rushed to where you were, helping fish him out. Once out, you put your ear to his chest.

“His heart is stopping,” you commented, “I’m not sure what to do.” You stood up, about to speak again, but someone beat you to it. “Mr.Dalton is still alive, just frozen. We can take care of him.” It was one of the twenty MDs.

Everyone started suspecting the doctors would just take him or kill him. While they were bickering, you stared at Dalton's face feeling like you’ve encountered him before..you just shook it off, you’ll just ask him if the MDs save him. Everyone agreed that they can trust the doctors, so they took him inside to get to work. You stayed outside with Vivi and the others.

\----------------------

Vivi was talking about going up the mountain to look for the other part of their crew. Usopp obviously talked her out of it, very sure they were fine and mostly scared. Suddenly, a loud commotion came from where Dalton was being treated. 

He was awake, but barely standing. “If we don’t fight them now, this county will never be rising again!!” He was filled with hope, that was probably driving him to push himself. He went on about how he would defeat them, even if he had to play dirty.

Usopp, now filled with hope as well, moved to action. “Get on, I will carry you to the castle.” He was now on one knee, arms stretched out as well, in a position so Dalton could get on his back. You shook your head, knowing he couldn't carry him. Knowing this, you went behind a house and stripped. You transformed into your big form so you could carry him no problem. 

“You can’t carry me, Usopp.” Dalton said, embarrassment on his face. “I will show you that I can do it!!!” He yelled, not letting his hope die. Sighing, you come out from behind the house and start walking towards them before Zoro can. Everyone was shocked and a bit scared at your form, but Zoro reassured them you weren't going to hurt anyone. 

You lifted Dalton off Usopp's back and held him over your shoulder, he was pretty heavy but in your big form you could lift two elephants. “Y/n!!! How dare you steal the attention from me, I was about to show them my power!!” Usopp yelled, obviously angry at you. Vivi had began following you four as you were about to head up to the mountain, just for someone to yell for you, “Wait!! Give us 30 minutes and we’ll fix a lift for you.” One of the men stated. 

The others were saying about how there were no more ropes, but they said about the white one tied to your house. You all followed them there, and waited as they fixed a lift. “Isn’t this place Dr. Kureha’s old house?” One of the men asked, “Yea, but i'm currently living in it.” You stated, still holding Dalton who was in and out of consciousness. 

“Y-you..you found that f-fruit right..under the rock?” He asked, making your eyes widen. Sure anyone could guess you ate a devil fruit, but nobody else besides you knew it was under the rock. “So it was you that followed me, wasn't it?” You asked, still watching the men put the lift together.

He nodded, “I put it there, not wanting any more complaints of a strong iron smell. But I didn't know it was the vamp-vamp fruit,” he let out a soft groan of pain after he finished talking. So it was the fruit that gave off the gross smell. “That fruit was the whole reason I stayed on the island.” You frowned, knowing you’d had somewhat wasted time looking when you could have asked about it.

“It’s ready!” The men called out, ushering you and the others on the lift. You placed Dalton on the floor softly, then asked everyone to look away since you’d be naked after transforming back. They all did, but you say Zoro taking peeks. 

Dressed, you sighed as the warmth embraced your body. “You can turn around, I’m dressed now.” Soon after you said that, the lift started to move. You zoned out half through the ride, just staring at the snowy sky. You thought about your old crew, how you felt abandoned by people you called family. You were their captain, how could they just leave you? For some reason, even after they just left you here to die, you still wonder if they're all ok. You hoped that they were alright and alive. 

The ride was bored, and you didn’t bother to listen to the conversation everyone was having. You always happen to tune people out, but once you heard someone shout about seeing someone on top of the castle, you got interested and turned to look. Your eyes hadn't been so great before you ate the devil fruit, but after you ate it you could see a bit farther and clearer than normal. 

All you could see was a straw hat, reminding you about a bounty you saw a while back. Brushing it off, you realize the lift had made it to the end of the rope. Getting off, Usopp told everyone to wait while you, Zoro, Vivi, and himself went to make sure it was safe. 

“Hey would you stop pushing me?!” An annoyed Zoro asked, “I’m just trying to support you!” A scared Usopp replied. You chuckled at the sight. Sudden yelling from a distance, which was getting closer, started all four of you. Looking up, you saw a person coming at you full speed.

“WHAT IS THAT?!?” Usopp yelled, hearing a small ‘Zoro? Usopp?’ from the person coming at them. “LUFFFY?!!?!” Was the last thing said before he came crashing down on you three. Your face lit up with blush, feeling someone land between your legs. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!” Zoro yelled, angry at the person. 

“I thought this person was one of them by their clothes.” The boy said, coming out from between your legs using your thighs as support. “Who are you?” He locked eyes with you, feeling as if he had met you before. “U-um, i’m Y/n..” You were filled with embarrassment at your current position.

Zoro pulled the boy up, then helped you up. “Sorry about that.” He laughed, still not understanding why you looked so familiar. “Are Nami and Sanji alright?!” Vivi asked, worry written all over her face. “Yep, they're fine.” He smiled, reassuring her.

As they talked, and Dalton came up, you noticed Chopper ‘hiding’ beside a tree. You smiled at him, then everyone's attention turned towards him as Dalton bowed and thanked him. Of course everyone then turned hostile. “DON’T DO ANYTHING TO HIM!!” Both you and Dalton yelled, trying to make sure they didn’t shoot at him. Usopp looked like he was going to piss himself.

All the attention made Chopper run away, scared. Luffy got mad at Usopp for calling him a monster, then mentioned how he was their new crew mate. So, does that mean he's looking for people to join, or just looking for a doctor? Maybe you should ask…

Before you could even walk a step towards him, he went running after Chopper. Looks like you’ll just have to wait. Suddenly, the doctor's voice boomed and startled everyone. “Is everyone alright? Take the injured people inside. And that means everyone, ok?” Yes ma’ams could be heard from pretty much everyone. 

\--------------------

The doctor asked for your help in restraining a blonde guy so she could fix his back. The whole time all he did was scream in pain, and flirted with you, calling you ‘beautiful’ in french among other things. You found it funny how he went from screaming to asking you to marry him, which you obviously didn’t give an answer to. Once everything was done, the doctor told you to stay with him. “Y-your e/c eyes, I could drown in them…” Was the last thing he said before passing out. Chuckling, you pull a chair near the table he laid on. 

You had zoned out, so you didn’t hear the doctor and villagers leave. The thing that snapped you out of the zone was Vivi asking you to carry the blonde, whose name was Sanji, outside. Agreeing, they say they're going to wait outside, allowing you to strip and start transforming. “Such a nice view..” You heard a semi-conscious Sanji say, a light blush dusting across your face as you completely transformed. 

“W-WOAH!!” He seemed really surprised, but he didn’t stay conscious long enough to say anything else. Sighing, you pick him up along with your clothes. As you near the exit, you hear shouting. “JUST SHUT UP AND COME WITH US!!” Luffy yelled to Chopper, throwing his arm in the air. 

\---------------

After Chopper went inside to say his goodbyes, everyone talked as you got the lift ready. You wanted to ask Luffy if you could join them, but you couldn't bring yourself to it. Maybe you should just stay, you would feel like a burden the whole time if you went. “Oi! Y/n!!” Luffy called out, catching you by surprise. 

“Yes?” You asked, coming out of the lift. “I was wondering if you’d like to join us, too. I see you have a devil fruit as well.” He had a big smile on his face as he asked, but why did he want you to join? You weren't as strong as Zoro and had little fighting skill. “W-why..?” You stared at him, and his smile grew.

“Do you not remember me? We lived in the same village as kids, you left a year before i did to join a pirate gang.” He laughed as he watched your face light up, remembering it clearly. “Holy shit, how couldn't i recognize that face.” 

You laughed with him, “You two know each other?” Asked Zoro. You both nodded, “I remember the day he ate the gum-gum fruit, and everyone's reaction.” You and Luffy were a laughing mess as you remember how he ate it out of frustration. You and Luffy continued to talk as you prepared the lift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was alright, next chapter is being written as we speak (lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if anything needs fixing for the future, don't be too rash tho <3 sorry its short..


End file.
